


Bet

by Ofsucculents_andstars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, fortnite, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofsucculents_andstars/pseuds/Ofsucculents_andstars
Summary: -In his silence, a sudden idea popped into Dan’s mind that was determined not to leave. It was leaving his mouth before he a filter could catch it.“I bet that you would die before I could make myself cum.”Phil raised his eyebrows.“Is that a challenge?”Dan began to slide his sweatpants off.“You bet your ass that’s a challenge.”--Or Dan and Phil make a bet on who can last longer-





	Bet

As the oldest sibling, Dan hadn’t grown up watching someone else play video games. 

When he met Phil, he was required to learn how to properly share his precious video games, which, due to his fondness for Phil and their relatively equal level, wasn’t too difficult. Every now and then, however, a game would come out that completely entrance one of them more than the other.

In early 2018, that game was Fortnite.

They had both started playing it but with time Dan lost interest. Phil remained obsessed along with what seemed to be the entire world. 

It became routine for them every evening. They would each grab a snack, Phil would sit down on the edge of the couch, and Dan would sit in the armchair. As Phil played, Dan would divide his attention between Phil and whatever he was doing that night. Cheer Phil on in the tense moments, remind him to take a break when he was excessively swearing at the nameless players, pinch Phil’s arm when he compared Dan to some women he read about in an article titled ‘Fortnite wives’. (Additionally, Dan had refused Phil cuddles at first, which had gotten him at least twenty apologies and a blowjob despite his actual indifference to the comment.)

Though despite all the hype, Phil’s skill in Fortnite was not actually all he bragged about. Being a leader of a YouTube empire had taken away lots of time for gaming. 

Being the stereotypical long term partner, one of Dan’s favourite hobbies was to tease Phil, and the introduction of Fortnite opened up a whole new playing field. He loved using the whiny voice that he knew got on Phil’s nerves, or reminding him of something rather stupid when he was about to die.

It was a Tuesday evening when Phil had broken a good streak with a terrible play, and was currently losing on the next one. Since he didn’t seem to be seriously bothered by it, Dan was using this opportunity to tease and pick little fights with him.

“Oh Phillll, oh dear he’s about to-“

“Shut up!” Phil snapped.

“Is Phillie going to-“

“Shut up or I’ll shove my fist down your throat- FUCK!”

Dan got quiet for a moment and watched Phil miraculously escape his attackers. In his silence, a sudden idea popped into Dan’s mind that was determined not to leave. It was leaving his mouth before he a filter could catch it.

“I bet that you would die before I could make myself cum.”

Phil’s character’s running came to a halt. Dan’s eyes flicked from the tv to Phil, who was staring at him with a cocktail of surprise, disgust, and challenge in his face.

A once touchy subject for Dan was how long he could last in bed, which despite improvement since his adolescence, was still relatively short. 

Phil raised his eyebrows.

“Is that a challenge?”

Dan began to slide his sweatpants off.

“You bet your ass that’s a challenge.”

Phil flashed him a final look before diverting his attention back to the game, but continued to address him.

“Ground rules are you having to be touching yourself the whole time, and actively pumping. I’ll be able to tell if you slow down so don’t even think about it.”

Dan slipped his final layer off and nodded, forgetting that Phil wasn’t looking at him.

“What?” Phil challenged.

“Yes yes, I heard you,” Dan replied. He frowned at seeing that he was already half hard, giving him a disadvantage. Maybe he was just horny because he hadn’t had proper sex in a while. A long while it felt like. If Phil hadn’t insisted on playing Fortnite, he could’ve been getting laid right now.

Dan absent-mindedly ran his hand along his dick, pulling it up straight and letting it fall down again. He wasn’t excessively turned on, and as long as he didn’t let his imagination run wild, he wouldn’t be. Watching Fortnite wasn’t exactly arousing. 

“You ready?” Phil asked.

“Yeah,” Dan replied.

“Okay, go ahead,” Phil ordered. Dan obeyed, wrapped his hand around his dick and began to get off.

The sounds of the game and skin sliding were the only ones occuping the following few moments until Phil challenged Dan once again.

“You call that fast?” 

Dan let out an excessive huff and began to go faster, forcing his mind to stay blank so he wouldn’t finish too quickly.

“That’s it, slut. Don’t you love submitting yourself?” Phil said with a biting tone, causing a jolt of pleasure to run through Dan’s body. 

Damn it, they hadn’t made any rules about teasing each other.

Phil had a huge smirk on his face, but it was wiped away as he suddenly met more players.

A second idea then came to Dan. He let out a long, loud, whore-ish moan that filled the room.

“FUCK!”

Dan smiled maliciously as Phil’s character got shot and Phil began to panic. The downside was that he got a bit turned on by it, but if he could get Phil to make a fatal error he wouldn’t have to worry. 

But Phil retaliated- somehow without losing any focus.

“Is somebody getting horny? Horny for Daddy? You realise when you’re done you’re going to get punished, but I bet you’ll like that, won’t you?” he purred.

Every part of Dan’s body but his angry brain shook in pleasure. Phil was appealing to both his pain kink and his daddy kink- the ladder of the two had hardly been mentioned outside of the bedroom. He lightened his grip and slowed down.

“Don’t you dare slow down,” Phil ordered. Dan rolled his eyes and resumed his current speed, adding in another moan hoping it would distract Phil.

It did, causing his character to lose his footing and fall, but no fatal error.

Dan’s breathing was getting shorter and he was losing control of his facial expressions, and Phil could tell. Dan couldn’t lose this bet. As the heat began to pool in the bottom of his stomach, Dan made one final attempt as Phil’s character snuck around a house attempting to hide from others.

“Oh, ohhh, ohhh Goddd Phil. Phil... Daddy...” Despite feeling incrediblely stupid, Phil was sparing him a few glances, so Dan continued and began to spread his legs further and let his body spill off of the chair. God, he hoped he could get fucked later.

“Touch me Daddy, make me feel...”

“SHIT NO GOD!”

Dan cut himself off and let the silent pride rush in as Phil’s character died. Phil took off his glasses and buried his face in his hands.

Dan finally couldn’t hold back laughter.

“So I guess I win then?”

His laughing slowed to a stop as Phil remained unresponsive. After a few seconds Dan was now concerned. Was Phil actually upset? Had his teasing gone too far?

Just as he was about to apologise, Phil’s eyes met his, a mischievous look swimming in them. Dan’s heart picked up once again as Phil stood up and slowly watched over.

“I guess you do..” Phil said finally, “The question is though-“

Phil was now towering over Dan. Taking Dan’s abandoned hard on in hand, he ran a thumb slowly down the slit.

“- What is your prize?” 

With an eyebrow raise, he confirmed Dan’s speculation about getting his wish in the following hours of the night. Dan let his mouth drop slightly in pleasure as he finally released into Phil’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty shitty as well as days late, but I feel accomplished for writing something


End file.
